THE QUEST TO UNDO ETERNAL DAMNATION
by RPG-Adam
Summary: A Quest to save an old friend and why?..only time will tell..


Disclaimer:I don't own anything to do with the legend of dragoon but i just wanted to use the genius  
of sony's game to write a story based on the game.   
  
() charcter-thinking  
** charcter-action  
the-normal   
[] statement  
: charcter speaking  
THE QUEST TO UNDO ETERNAL DAMNATION  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
TROUBLE STARTS  
  
  
One year after the great battle with Melbu Frahma the Dragoon's are taking it easy,settling in to thier new lifes trying to get on  
with it,trying to forget the tragedy of thier friend's. Dart and Shana had decided to get married in three mounth's and begin thier  
new life's together in Sele's ,while Meru was rejecting her arranged marrage the idea of getting married at such a young age would  
stop from pursuing a career as a dancer.  
  
The next day Albert was thinking about his old friend Lavitz and how the two great kingdom's of Basil and Fletz have emerged after   
the marrage of Albert and Emille was so boring with out him just then a royal messenger of Albert's came in and delived a private  
message.  
  
Royal messenger:Sir I have a letter from Dart from Sele's  
  
Emille:What is it?  
  
Albert:It's an invatation  
  
Emille:To what?  
  
Albert:Dart and Shana are finally getting married in in a couple of mounth's and hope that we can attend.   
  
Emille:where is it? I hope it's some were nice  
  
Albert:It's going to be in Fletz  
  
Emille:Wow!!!!*leaping from her throne* I can help make this the best wedding in existance  
  
Albert:(Oh no I can see were this is going,Albert how's this how's that)  
  
*Albert just leaned over placed his left hand on the bridge of his nose preparing for the head ache to come*.(maybe I should just go see Dart  
and talk this over with him,but first) Emille darling Im just going to see how em? the horses in the stable's are and maybe go for a ride.   
  
Emille:Yes I,ll come too.  
  
Albert:NO!! em? what I mean dear is I just wan't to go see em? Kongol yes Kongol I hear he just came back from rouge and is now in in the home  
town of the Gigantos.  
  
Emille:okay see you later,we have plans for the wedding to do  
  
Albert mounted his horse and set out towards Sele's to see Dart while accompanied by six guard's on horse back.Half an hour later they reached   
the forest just outside Sele's (cherp cherp)Albert heard looking up as the sun shined through the trees and the bird's flaped about,suddenly Mappi  
and twelve bandit's jumped them from the tree's knocking them all off and pinning them to the ground except Albert who was knocked into a near by   
bush (ah!!!) a bright green light shon from the bush and some think shot up from the bush,it was Albert transformed into a Dragoon, Mappi and the   
bandit's gazed in fear for they had seen this power before [Kongol's village in the game] while the bandit's were thinking of running Mappi whanted  
to kill him for the last encouter.  
  
Bandit:Let's get outer here  
  
Mappi:NO!! you want someone to fear,fear me ah!!!  
  
In and instant Albert was ingaged in a battle with Mappi and six bandit's.  
  
Albert:WING BLASTER!!!  
  
In an instant four bandit's were blown away while Mappi and the other two clinged too tree's.  
  
Mappi:Your'le pay for that *taking his four fingered claw out of the tree*.  
  
Mappi ran toward's Albert claw first,Albert's quick reflex's douged it but it was just a trick Mappi counnted by jumping between tree's and jumping on  
Albert from behind ready to strike Albert in the back of his neck when Albert counter attacked.  
  
Albert:ROSE STORM!!!  
  
Mappi was blown off and claw's flung into the sky.  
  
Mappi:Damn!! take this  
  
But before Mappi and the other tow bandit's could throw there knife's Albert attacked with his spear disaming and kiling the two bandit's and then quickly  
used GESPLESS to blow Mappi awy into a tree back first,followed by the three knife's hiting the tree by the side of his head,between his arm and body and   
just below his reason to call him self a man.  
  
Albert:Who's next.  
  
Two of the bandits helped Mappi down and then they all ran away while Mappi yelled   
  
Mappi:Till the next time we meet!.  
  
Knight:Sorry Sir we failed you.  
  
Albert:Who know's if you night's weren't there I would of had to fight the lot of them or have been captured,so I might of lost [trying to make them feel better  
and keep thier honor]  
  
They mounted up and carred on to Sele's.  
  
Albert:Wow! this is Sele's it sure is biger then I remembered  
  
As they road through they gazed at the the former town that had now grown to become a city   
  
Albert:(I wounder were Dart could be?)excuse me sir do you no were I could find a man named Dart?  
  
Old man:Dart sure but who are you?  
  
Albert:Im the king of Basil and of Fletz, Albert  
  
Old man:Yes, Dart has spoken of you  
  
Albert:Realy  
  
Old man:Yes when he read's to the village children about the great Dragoon battle that happened a year ago, is it true?  
  
Albert:Is what true?  
  
Old man:That you control yhe Jade Dragoon spirt  
  
Albert:I use the Jade Dragoon spirt but not control it.  
  
Old man:Oh okay, well any way Dart is fighting in the tourdament at the fair I think, oh and by the way im Shana's farther Jack pleased to meet you.  
  
Albert:The pleasure is all mine, your daughter is a very passionet women and we coulden't of done it with out her.  
  
Old man:Shana has a strong spirt an can go quite a distance exspecily for Dart  
  
Albert:yes I can see that, well see you later  
  
Albert and the knights road down the street untill they saw a large crowed cheering and stoped  
  
Knight1:Is this the fair?  
  
Kight2:Must be  
  
Albert:dismount and let's walk from here  
  
They walked through the crowed until they bumped into Shana  
  
Albert:hi Shana long time no see  
  
Shana:Oh hi Albert what are you doing here?  
  
Albert: I came to see Dart, by the way were is he?  
  
Shana: can't you see at the moment he's the centre of attention  
  
Albert:(looked toward's the centre of the crowed)oh but of corse a warrior never stay's dorment for long  
  
Dart was in a fighting championship in the semi-final's he was agaist a new fighter named Crome he was a big, heavily armered man with the most barberic  
weapon ever it was a iron club with spikes wraped in bandages and set alit. Crome swong his club but Dart ducked and went on the offensive with a BLAZING  
DYNAMO and finished him off,Crome's armor fell off and was left in his under wear for the crowed to laugh at "HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"  
  
Spectator:Dart goes through to the final's and was put up against an old foe who had formaly beaten him in the Lohan championship Lloyd  
  
During the break, Dart was in the preporation room with Lloyd taking about thier match  
  
Lloyd:Don't go easy on I want your best and nothing less  
  
Dart:Don't worry I won't need my best to beat you but none the less I will defeat you.  
  
Just then Albert walked in to talk to Dart  
  
Albert:Wow!!!!!!how the hell???I thought you were killed Lloyd?  
  
Lloyd:I all most became exstinked but I could't die then I still have thing's to do.  
  
Albert:But how did you escape?  
  
Lloyd:After Melbu Frahma defeated me I thought I Was dead but in all the blackness of death I heard DIVINE DRAGOON CANNON!!! and so I knew Dart would do it   
so during the fight I got away as quickly as possible.  
  
Albert:Well it's nice to see you alive, wait let me gess your fighting Dart in the final round  
  
Lloyd:But of course I need to show that I am the supior fighter  
  
Albert:Dart has changed alot since the last time so it won't be easy as the last time  
  
Lloyd:And to make sure I get the best from Dart I have a little wayger if he beets me ill give him the red and dark dragoon stones  
  
Albert:???were,how did you get them?  
  
Dart:yes how did you come by them?  
  
Lloyd:Very well, as I was fleeing the battle the gigantic explosion caught me and herld me into the sea were later I woke on the shore, after a few minutes of   
walking down the shore trying to find were I was that's when I saw them just laying there by a rock on the shore,I was thinking of using them but niether would  
except me so I just came back to Deningrad to see and when I heard about the compotition in Sele's and Dart was the faviote to win well I had to set the   
fact's striaght.  
  
Spectator:Ladies and gentlemen will you raise your hands for the final round  
  
yeeeeeeer!!!!!!!!  
  
Preporation's room officer:Dart,Lloyd your up now are you ready?  
  
Dart:yer  
  
Lloyd:of course  
  
Albert:See you after the match Dart, ill go stand by Shana and watch  
  
Dart:ok  
  
As they walked to the centre a mighty roar from the crowd engulfed the ring  
  
yeeeerrr!!!! go Dart yeeeeeer!!!!! go Lloyd  
  
Instantly the match begon,Lloyd quickly charged in with a swing but Dart blocked and so Lloyd released the tension of the two sword's and swong again directly   
at Dart's neck from the left,but simultaniously Dart bloked and counterd with a double slash forcing Lloyd away   
  
Lloyd:your reflexes have vastly inproved  
  
At that instance Dart went on the offensive with a volcano forcing Lloyd to the groud  
  
Lloyd:and so has your strength  
  
and in saying that Lloyd through gritty dirt into Dart's eye's  
  
Dart:AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lloyd:Life isn't fair in a battle you must do everything to win  
  
As the crowd gazed in silence Knowing Dart to lose Lloyd tock a cheap swing at him but Dart blocked  
  
Lloyed: what the!!!! but how?????  
  
Dart: one thing being a dragoon in has tought me is to reach out with your feelings  
  
Lloyd:oh please don't give me that crap, now prepare to lose,yaaaaa!!  
  
Dart now relieing on his remainig senses knock Lloyd's sword away from him,spun aroud him and stroke the side of his sword at his back forcing him to the ground   
on his hands an knees, then placing the tip off sword to Lloyd's neck  
  
Dart:yeeled to me  
  
Lloyd:*frustration on on Lloyd's face*I.....yeeled  
  
Spectator:Dart is the first champion of the Sele's tordament!  
  
The crowd cheered and began to leave  
  
Shana:let's go congradulate Dart, Albert  
  
Albert:yer it was great how Dart defeated Lloyd being blinded and all  
  
Albert and Shana fought thier way through the crowd [not littraly] to the preporation room losing the guards on the way   
  
Albert:Hay Dart great victory over the greatest cheater of all times  
  
Lloyd:!!YOU GOT SOMTHING TO SAY, SAY IT TO MY FACE AND WE WILL SETTLE IT  
  
Albert:I said  
  
but before Albert could finish what he was saying Dart iterviened knowing a fight might break out  
  
Dart:Hay Lloyd why not just hand over the stones and we will be on our way  
  
Lloyd:A deal's a deal here I have no use for them  
  
At that second the red eye dragoon stone started to react with the divine dragoon spirt and they in a bright wight light they ameged to become one   
  
Albert:What the hell just happened  
  
Dart:I don't know but let's just leave it at that  
  
They all left for Dart's and Shana's house except Lloyd which went off and disapered through the crowed  
  
Shana:Here we are  
  
Albert:Hay this is a realy nice house  
  
Dart:When Shana and I came back here from the fight we decided to biuld a house together,one week later and walar  
  
Albert:nice job  
  
Shana:Shall we go in ill put the tea on and do some lunch  
  
Dart:ok  
  
Albert:thanks  
  
An hour and a half after talking about what they have been doing with thier lives Albert brought into the convasation how he missed Lavit's,  
Dart said  
  
Dart:dayjarvou  
  
Albert:what  
  
Dart:It's just that an old merchant ladie I met in the market town of Lohan, she said that a friend's soul in damnation is a friend's soul   
crying out for help, I then asked her who are you talking about and what do you mean? she then a great warrior armed with a might spear   
  
Albert:she's on about Lavitz's isn't she  
  
Dart:yes I presome so ,she the said take a picture and posetion of this soul to the city of death and place it were the eight winged angle  
stand's....I presome Mayfaire  
  
Shana:well if you want we can try it,but how can we get thier Mayfaire is gone isn't it?  
  
Albert:she has a piont as much as I wont Lavitz back how can we do this?   
  
Dart:True but maybe the wingle's Know a way,were there's a will there's a way   
  
Shana:ok Dart let's do it,but can we ask the help of other's it could get dangerous and beside's I need to give them thier invatation's  
  
Dart:Sure I woulden't have it any other way,so what do you say Albert are you in?  
  
Albert:Sure, im going to have to say something to get rid of the guards and shut Emille up, you know she worrys about me.......!ah I got   
it.......Hey Captain would you come in her?  
  
1st knight:yes sir,..what is it?  
  
Albert:I need you and the other guards to take a message back to the queen deliver it striaght to her in person yes sir  
  
The guards went off to Basil the same way they came ready and alert if anything should happen.  
As soon as they were in the distace Albert said  
  
Albert:now's our chance let's go  
  
Dart:why couldn't you just tell Emille the truth,im sure she would understand  
  
Albert:This is the same Emille we are talking about right?  
  
Dart:yer  
  
Albert:she can become more strict then a nuce and worry's so much we think she's going to have a seizure, the talk amongst the guard's is  
we should have a doctor around here twentyfore seven  
  
Dart:ok let's go   
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that's it so far,the next part should be up soon  
please review!   
(Im new so take pitty) 


End file.
